


fearless leader // alpha type

by rileymatthews



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileymatthews/pseuds/rileymatthews
Summary: first femslash feb fic! prompt - comfort, title from the man by taylor swift
Relationships: Dacey Mormont/Lyanna Stark
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620166
Kudos: 4





	fearless leader // alpha type

Dacey felt off, wrong. She wasn’t normal, at least that’s what society insisted on telling her. This time it was just something a guy at work had said, managing to combine stupidity and bigotry in a perfect pit of human garbage. She tried to ignore it, but after finishing her workout, she couldn’t stop crying.

She wasn’t normal. There wasn’t anyone else like her.

Maybe that’s why she felt so safe around Lyanna. She was like her-rebellious, no shit taken or given, unrelentingly herself. Plus really buff and gorgeous, but Dacey could try and separate that out from the comparisons to herself. Most of all though, Lyanna had been told so much of the same stuff that Dacey now heard, she could always go to her to vent.

“I just wish it didn’t affect me.”

“Then you wouldn’t be you,” Lyanna says putting her hand under Dacey’s chin, pulling her closer with touch. “I was like you, yknow.”

Of course Dacey knows, if she hadn’t payed attention to her girlfriends past she would have been at the very least neglectful. She still would never want to stop Lyanna from talking.

“People never believed in me. My family sure, but not people in the business world. I hid the pain. I was no one, from nowhere, and I didn’t think I could do it.”

“But you did.”

“But I did. And now you don’t have to hide. I’m here for you.” She kneels in front of Dacey, holding her close. “And I believe in you, so, so much.”

Lyanna kisses Dacey, and it’s not the first kiss, or the best, or the most life changing. But the kiss is hers, and maybe, she’ll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> first femslash feb fic! prompt - comfort, title from the man by taylor swift


End file.
